SasoSaku - Amantes
by LadySakurinha e.e
Summary: "Era noite de lua cheia. Mesmo que as nuvens obscuras da tempestade a escondessem, a esfera ainda estaria lá. E ele viria. Ele sempre vem. Selvagem e imponente... Um lobisomem."
1. Chapter 1

**SasoSaku Part.1**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Yooo pessoas ^^ esse conto terá dois capítulos.  
Boa Leitura! ^^/

**...:::SasoSaku Part.1:::...**

**By: LadySakurinha**

Era tarde da noite, a chuva caía pesadamente ofuscando o brilho fraco do velho lampião da rua. O vento forte chicoteava a pequena casinha de madeira construída á pelo menos oitenta anos, que rangia fracamente em protesto.

Uma luz se ascendeu dentro da casa revelando uma silueta feminina. Os cabelos rosados e úmidos chegavam até sua fina cintura escondida por uma pequena camisola de cetim negro. Os olhos verdes assustados.

Era noite de lua cheia. Mesmo que as nuvens obscuras da tempestade a escondessem, a esfera ainda estaria lá.

E ele viria.

Ele sempre vem.

Mesmo com a perigosa chance de se formar um tornado lá fora.

Ele a enfrentaria.

Um uivo estridente se fez presente entre os tenebrosos ruídos da tempestade. Com passos apressados ela correu para a escadaria e foi em direção de seu quarto a tempo de ouvir um pequeno baque surdo seguido de outro que fez as tábuas do chão oscilarem.

Sua mão tremeu ao girar a maçaneta antiga lentamente. A garganta seca, o coração batendo tão forte como se logo fosse saltar de seu peito. A porta se abriu com um guincho agudo e bateu fortemente contra parede quando um misto de vento frio e quente a atingiu.

E ele estava lá, de pé em frente à janela aberta. Uma grande presença em seu pequeno quarto. Não ousou ligar a luz para vê-lo melhor, não precisava. Sabia o que encontraria. Cabelos ruivos molhados embelezando sua pele fracamente queimada pelo sol, sem pêlos. Olhos castanhos e selvagens sedentos por ela. As orelhas levemente afinadas nas pontas. Caninos afiados, mas não muito longos parcialmente escondidos por seus lábios masculinos. A boca suavemente aberta.

O peitoral não muito definido por onde gotas da chuva deixavam rastros para logo evaporarem e seus braços um tanto musculosos cheios de prováveis arranhões de lutas. As mãos e os pés com unhas compridas. A calça jeans rasgada nos tornozelos.

Um perfeito lobisomem.

Ele deu um passo cuidadoso como se estivesse verificando se era seguro. E foi de passo em passo que ele se aproximou dela. Dando todas as oportunidades para a garota fugir, mas ela ficou. Ele estava tão perto que podia sentir o bafo quente bater contra seu rosto, queimando e deixando-a desejosa ao sentir o perfume amadeirado que se desprendia do corpo masculino.

As mãos nada delicadas a puxaram contra ele pela cintura aproximando os corpos. As bocas a centímetros uma da outra, mas elas não se encontraram em um beijo selvagem como geralmente acontecia para logo culminarem o ato sexual ali contra a parede ou no chão frio. Ele a pegou no colo e sem muito esforço a jogou de costas na cama que protestou em resposta. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu por seus lábios feridos por seus próprios dentes.

Mais rápido do que seus olhos podiam ver ele estava em cima dela. As garras rasgando o cetim desesperadamente, revelando a falta de langerie. Um joelho separando as pernas delicadas e firmes. Os olhos verdes encontrar os castanhos e viu o desejo neles. E então ele a beijou.

Os lábios quentes se chocaram contra os dela desprovidos de qualquer delicadeza. A língua pedindo passagem impacientemente. Ela sem demora ou forças para protestar lhe deu passagem e _Oh! Kami... _Sentiu seu ponto secreto se umedecer ao sentir a língua selvagem e sensual ao encontro da sua.

Ao seu lado escutou o som de algo sendo rasgado e tardiamente percebeu que ele inconscientemente rasgara um de seus travesseiros e que uma de suas mãos se afundaram no colchão servindo de apoio. A outra a segurou por uma de suas nádegas trazendo-a de encontro à si. Suas pernas enlaçaram fortemente o quadril dele fazendo sua intimidade tocar a dele através do jeans totalmente ereta e pulsante.

Faminto ele libertou sua boca e desceu para o pescoço cheio de marcas antigas, mordidas que ele mesmo fizera. Ela arfou. E ele continuou descendo, raspando seus caninos na pele suave e vendo-a se arrepiar. Parou quando chegou ao seu objetivo, os seios firmes completamente excitados. Passou a língua fervente entorno do bico rígido para vê-la gemer alto enquanto arqueava-se para trás.

E então ele se afastou. Ficou de pé ao lado da cama, seus olhos acompanharam a face frustrada e desejosa da mulher e passaram para seu lábio inferior com um pequeno corte. Os seios intumescidos pelo desejo, sua barriga plana e alva. E então seus olhos seguiram e se detiveram em sua intimidade exposta. Os joelhos caídos para lados opostos.

Urrou fazendo as paredes tremeram e rasgou sua própria calça como se fosse o mais fino papel. Expondo seu corpo perfeito para a escuridão. E no momento seguinte estava em cima dela, a orgulhosa e desejosa ereção alinhada á sua feminilidade. E com uma firme arremetida de quadril, ele a penetrou arqueando-se para trás e soltando um rugido bestial ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritara. O quadril feminino erguendo-se para receber melhor a grande intrusão. Suas pernas o cercaram pelo quadril fazendo o contato entre as duas intimidades serem mais próximas. O ruivo enterrou seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço delicado que cheirava a algum óleo de banho que sem sombra de dúvidas ele não conhecia.

Ela o sentiu retirar bruscamente o membro de dentro de si para logo voltar a se enterrar em sua carne tenra e também pulsante. O que estava fazendo era proibido, ela sabia. Mas o que fazer quando um _ser _másculo aparece de surpresa em seu quarto no meio da noite com os olhos faiscantes de desejo, e com cada célula do seu corpo emanando o que ele procurava: Sexo. A aparência selvagem e perigosa não significava nada perto da intensidade em a excitação a atingiu. Se sua mente não estivesse nublada pela paixão, com certeza agora ela estaria divagando para o dia em que o vira pela primeira vez, no cubículo pequeno onde estavam agora. A urgência, o desejo, a sensualidade no silêncio... Não sabia o que a levara a fazer sexo no chão frio e desconfortável.

Só sabia uma coisa.

Não suportaria sua ausência...

Não mais.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooshi XD

Bom gostara de avisar que também posto esta fic no Nyah então se virem uma igual não é plágio ;D

Boa Leitura!

_"Desculpe, mas você está enganado..._

_Não são laços que nos unem, no nosso caso... São correntes inquebráveis. _

_E eu quero que elas permaneçam assim por toda eternidade."_

**...:::SasoSaku part.2 Final:::...**

**By: LadySakurinha**

Silêncio.

Fora da casa nada podia ser ouvido. A tempestade sumira deixando para trás galhos e árvores menos fortes caídas no chão enlameado. As nuvens escuras ainda estavam presentes no céu escondendo a majestosa lua cheia.

Tal que logo se esconderia na linha do horizonte daqueles que podiam ver através das nuvens negras. Logo o sol apareceria, e então a maldição o deixaria por hoje, e ele a deixaria mais uma vez.

Dentro da casa os gemidos roucos femininos quase não podiam ser ouvidos devido ao desgasto das cordas vocais, as pernas que antes envolviam a cintura larga masculina, jaziam caídas, enfraquecidas demais. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas não sabia se de fato era pelo cansaço ou pelo prazer absurdo que estava sentindo.

Ele não parara nem um minuto, nem mesmo quando suplicara por um descanso, ou quando ele derramara sua semente dentro dela. O macho investia furiosamente contra si, como se estivesse a castigando e a cada vez que investia, parecia fazê-lo com mais força. Porém, ele não demonstrava sinais de cansaço, sua face, apesar de estar parcialmente escondida na escuridão, não se alterara. Continuava devidamente belo, selvagem e apenas uma gota de suor sorrateiramente desceu por sua têmpora e escorreu por sua face.

A força e a velocidade com a qual a penetrava eram inumanas, mas de fato ele não era humano. Por um segundo lembrou-se que ao alvorecer devia fazer algo de importante, só que duvidava que pudesse andar ou sequer levantar da cama.

Assustou-se quando ele a puxou para si e a levou para seu colo e sem sair de dentro dela levantou e bruscamente a prensou contra a parede firmemente. Enlaçou suas pernas marcadas, por hematomas roxos provavelmente feitos por ele, com os braços e retirou-se de dentro dela apenas para se enterrar, se possível, mais fundo. Colou o máximo que pode o corpo suado ao dela, e passou a língua por toda a extensão do pescoço feminino. Parecia ainda estar muito sensível, fazendo-a se arrepiar enquanto a penetrava avidamente fazendo as costas dela baterem repetidamente contra a parede. Ele urrou quando sentiu o interior dela se contrair ao redor de seu membro. E então libertou a perna direita dela e com a mão em forma de garra abriu um buraco na parede ao mesmo tempo em que derramou seu prazer, afundando-se na carne dela. Enterrou sua face no pescoço delicado e afundou suas presas afiadas como lâminas na carne macia e pequenas gotas de sangue escorrerem, manchando ainda mais o corpo alvo cheio de arranhões e mordidas.

Exausta e dolorida seu olhar se prendeu ao dele. Os olhos castanhos sempre tão selvagens estavam parcialmente arregalados em surpresa. Seu corpo começou a tremer e ele se separou imediatamente dela agarrando sua própria cabeça em desespero. Do fundo de sua garganta saiam grunhidos e rosnados angustiados tomaram conta do recinto. Tremores percorreram seu corpo e Sakura anestesiada demais para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, assistia assustada as garras de seu amante retrocederem e se tornarem mão humanas. Ele se ajoelhou no chão ainda em agonia e escondeu sua cabeça entre os joelhos e depois de um angustiante "crack" ela pode perceber que ele parecia estar ficando menor. Seus músculos, antes tão evidentes, agora eram suaves, nada exagerado. A besta estava dando lugar a um homem.

A mulher se encolheu ao ouvir o rugido doloroso e suas orbes encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver o quanto ele estava sofrendo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, o quarto ficou em silêncio. Apenas a respiração pesada e dificultosa vinda dele, ecoava até seus ouvidos. Ele estava parcialmente imóvel, somente suas costas subiam e desciam de acordo como respirava.

– *O-omae... - A voz entrecortada saiu quase em um sussurro, torcendo para que ela tivesse ouvido. - Eu machuquei você?

Com certa dificuldade levantou a cabeça e olhou em direção á ela. Seus olhos vasculharam o corpo nu e delicado com arranhões que sabia que fora ele o causador. As janelas de sua alma oscilavam entre preocupação, culpa e ódio por si mesmo.

– *Nani? - Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela? Não era ela que até segundos atrás parecia a personificação da agonia. - Eu... Não. Me sinto ótima. - Sua expressão determinada não foi suficiente para convencê-lo. - Estou falando sério! Tudo o que fez... Eu gostei! Eu consenti. Mas você...

Deixou sua frase morrer no ar. Não era preciso palavras para mostrar o quanto estava preocupada com ele.

Já o homem riu sarcasticamente. _Que cretino ele era. _Em toda sua miserável vida jamais imaginara que os sonhos que tinha eram reais. Sabia da maldição que se apossava dele toda noite de lua cheia, sabia que mutilava animais e até mesmo já matara um humano. Todas as lembranças de uma noite de terror sempre voltavam de manhã quando acordava. Mas a bela garota de cabelos róseos, as noites de prazer... Tudo aquilo apenas parecia alucinação, um delírio de sua mente. Algo bom demais para ser verdade, mas agora que sabia que todos os seus sonhos eram reais, experimentou a amargura de saber que em todas aquelas noites machucara-a e se apossara de seu corpo frágil de modo cruel e possessivo.

– Não gaste sua preocupação comigo. Não mereço esse tipo de coisa e nem o desejo. Sou um monstro. Me pergunto ainda por que estou vivo... Tsc! - Em seus lábios se formou um sorriso irônico que logo se apagou deixando sua face ser tomada pela tristeza. Sua voz enquanto falava era suave, macia e um tanto arrastada. Parecia querer saborear cada som, cada palavra.

– Ainda bem que está. - Apenas seus lábios se mexerem, mas ele parecia ter entendido.

Nu, levantou-se do chão com certa dificuldade se apoiando na parede. Seguiu cambaleante até onde estava o que um dia fora sua calça. Agora estava parcialmente rasgada e até um pouco mais larga para seus quadris humanos.

– Você vai embora? - A tristeza e a conformação sobressaíam em sua voz, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Estava dolorida de mais para se levantar e exausta demais para discutir.

– Hn...

– Voltará? -Seus olhos estavam pesados demais para mantê-los abertos.

Ele apenas suspirou ao longe. Escutou os passos dele e percebeu que se aproximava. Sentiu-se ser erguida carinhosamente e logo suas costas agradeceram ao sentir o macio colchão sob si.

Os lábios dele tocaram os seus em um breve selinho.

– Como poderia não voltar?

– Isso é bom... Muito bom. - Estava prestes a entrar no mundo dos sonhos, mas se obrigou a dizer uma última coisa. - Você nunca me disse seu nome...

Sua mente escureceu, mas não antes de ouvir um suave sussurro.

– Sasori...

End.

*Omae = Você.

*Nani= O que? Que? Etc...

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Yooooooshi o/  
Eaí curtiram? XD  
Sim? Não? õ.o Booommm deixem reviews para me dizer como ficou ^^


End file.
